


Aim Assist Blood

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [8]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Warning: this contains content that can go dark on certain parts and parts that may want you to remain indoors.This is a backstory for kira, the 4th member of Team Aye, observe and acknowledge within her perspective





	Aim Assist Blood

It all started… at an unusual amount of time… and a tiresome war. Where was I raised from… absolutely nowhere… and no memory of where did I come from. I'll tell you but I never told my team why i never shared my whole experience. Not even what happened to me, but what they do know about me… is doing the wrong to what is right

Here I was, a little larval squishee. And the man who I believe to be my father. I was raised by him but the twist is… where is my mother? I remember my father telling me these stories about how I was somehow founded but the thing is, they never gave me a name 6 months after I was born. I knew I was surrounded by this entire environment to be quite awful but heavily relies on farming and buildings made of pure wood. From my point of view, there was only forests.

The ritual began by my… father who raise me up high, to be shown into the light. "Kira!" Father Yelled. "And the goddess has accepted" one of the praises said. I never knew why I was given that name, wouldn't that name to be considered terrifying? I did hear it was meant for gleaming or light but it means something else. Either way they raise me up to be good, even if I never knew at the time

6 years old beginning to understand why I always travel all to myself by picking up some berries. I see squids having a wonderful time picking berries while… I guess I was alone. Little did I know, I wanted to know if I would make some friends. "..." one of the adult inklings noticed me, I impersonate. "Can we bring this girl?" Said one of the kids. "No, they are considered outsiders… they don't have a mother" said the adult. I didn't understand why every squid and their mom are ignoring me. I ran off to see what went wrong on my part. I wanted to know why they were shuning on me. I ended up tripping and went tumbling down on the hill and that's where I stumble upon a deep place

"Ow…" I was recovering from being tumbled down, sore but not as severe. I began to wonder about this unknown place. A place taught by my father to never venture into the unknown, it contains all the danger and more likely going to be taken away. Is it better to venture down here than getting friends? Won't my father be on the look out for me? It contained a large amount of history and technology where I have never seen. It seems interesting, but If i can pick up a little serviner Maybe I can. "Where is a lot of… resources" I thought. No matter how eerie I have seen, I feel like I'm starting to learn more about these unknown places. But where is the way out.

I felt terrified… frighten… and yet curious. But… "Kira!! Kira" I hear my dad calling me, I didn't scream for help or anything all I said was "Daddy!!" My dad somehow heard my voice, I decide to listen to his callings in order to find my way out. It was frighteningly dark but for me… because I can't let the fear take over. But there were so much artifacts down here. No kid ever tried to visit down there makes me want to explore even more. Instead of trying to discover secrets, I instead try to find a way out of this cave before anything bad happens to me. "Kira" my dad called and finds me after I found the way out. "There you are? What are you doing in there? The unknowns are dangerous and cannot be explored" I was silent then my dad continued "are you hurt?" "No…" I said. "Well good… since you aren't serious harmed or anything but… we're gonna have to-" I walked away… it's expected since most of us aren't able to understand the learning curve. "Kira… we got lessons to do for tomorrow" my dad explained.

Lessons they say… my worst teacher would have to be my father. And overprotective abuse… I guess it's even worse than getting mocked by a bunch of squids. Several days into training. Involving a safety bungee cord attached to me in order to balance the tightrope, math, and weapons. Of course it was hard for me without these squids calling me out or getting yelled out for… but it goes too far "Go back to where you came from no mother!" "Your not welcome here no mother!" This is beyond absurd… they even threw a rock, almost getting hit in the eye. "Drop your rocks, now!" I said. and these squids paused. "Or what? Your considered an outsider to our presents" "how shell we welcome you?" I was confident to throw a rock and I did, straight into the inklings hands. "Augh!" They never expected the victim fighting back. "There you are kira" said my father. He approached me to see that I was injured.

"Hold…" as my dad was attending my aid by applying rubbing alcohol on part of my face, then things become serious. "Dad… why are I an outcast? Why do they shun us?" I questioned. "Kira, sweetie… not right now" my dad quotes. "Who was my mother? Why is everyone shunning me about not having a mother" I questioned again. Dad took a serious tone. "Kira, I told you before… it's not the time for us to know" said my father. My father was too stubborn to explain to me… maybe that's because I was too young to understand. I understand everything that I would listen but… not quite yet. "If I don't know anything pa… maybe if I could train harder, then I would-" I was cut off "Kira, it would take you years of training" my dad answered. "That's exactly what I want to do, I need to be smarter!" I said with confidence. "Very well then, tomorrow we're training our way"

That's how I became entread and courageous to start training follow by focusing on my studies, as years continue on my choice was regrettable at first but, 8 years later. I became who I became! a role that I should partake! And with bravery. I aged to 14. No matter how many times they tried to bring me down, I'll always have a way to catch them back. "..." "my little kira… still refusing to come down from that tree?" My dad replied. "Father… I came up there to see if something is about to happen to us" I said. "Come down here, your only making yourself easier to attract our enemies" father replied with a reason. I sighed and come down, i don't have any weapons with me because I need to learn how to use those weapons "Why can't i?" I asked. My dad gave me a stern look and said "For your concern…" I don't like how my father is being overprotective to me, what does he want that I can't have. Dad was preparing bentos for dinner while I try to refrain from grudging.

"You know Kira, I know you have been training for a couple years outside of our home as of late, even if I tell you not to explore the unknowns" my dad quoted and continued to explain further more. "What made you strong? You know all the rules in turf war and all?" "I read a lot of history about what is known for, despite continuous precaution about them" I said. "Huh… at least you avoid conflict between us and them, and they seem to intimidate you, " said my father. "He's right… they seem to be afraid of me after how much I have trained for, we could have moved out" I thought. I asked my father "can i… moved out?" "Why, kira?" My father question. "I want to improve for what I've become father, is it too much to ask?" I question. My dad looked away for a bit, having chopsticks changed to crossed and then a long awkward silence. Father then looked at me. "Your serious? There are dangers out there, are you sure your be willing to do this, Kira? It's too dangerous to go alone" my father answer. "I know, I've learned everything about that" I said then I continued "I have been training for as long as I can remember all the times… including the mistakes. It's time that I go anywhere within the world" another long pause. "You are old enough I suppose… your old enough to go anywhere, sorry that I doubt you more." My father quotes. Meaning preparation…

Hopefully my dad would allow that… but I doubt he'll remember that, instead of waiting until the very thing happen, I decided to put my preparation on my departure and decide to leave home, even if my dad did allow that. I hope my journey of heading to that specific place goes well. Later that night, I wanted to make sure that I would go well with my personal trip. As I turned back one more time, I had second thoughts "would my dad track me down after I run off" I thought and decided to leave quietly. The forest does sound a bit noisy but I didn't bother me… predictors are a bit worrying… but I must keep going. Dusk becomes a big hazard… predictors lurk within the night, no squid would spend time out there… especially the vampire squids. I maybe part vampire… but it's not even close. I must continue my sessions…

A couple days later, I found a college, worthy of my time, possibly fitting for me but not quite sure how worthy is it. This is a school anarchy academy! Requires highly trained Inklings and determination. If I can improve my charger, maybe I can be recruited to a team. The first steps were a bit insecure but not always secure. As I found a dorm to where I need to live is also perfect. But things sometimes doesn't planned out exactly. "Extraordinary! A new student! Do you have any idea how long have we needed one more" said my professor. "Marhabaan?" I said. "Yes, you! Were all going training for what is known to this day is turf war!" Said my teacher. Turf war, I feel much more skilled than that rather than to sign up to a club of some sort. Before joining into clubs I must do college work.

I wasn't treated poorly as I was used to and I wasn't bullied often, a sigh of relief for not being called out for the first time. It's like everyone is afraid for who I am now. and having a standard IQ meaning I am neutral. Maybe I would have been better. Until "Kira!!" Said someone. I almost thought it was a scammer but it's not. "You are really good with the charger class now are you?" They questioned. "Uhh… yeah, because shooter classes are over easy to do" I said. They thought for a moment. "Since you are that good, we may consider you to be added to our love" as they handed the invitation sheet to me. "Club of Assassins?" I thought. Would it be a golden opportunity to take upon or something that I'll regret later on, what would my father think of me? And the moment to go anywhere in the world, would that be my mission. "Let me know if your up for that club, kira! Just incase" as they left the hallway. I was lost in thought…

Moments like these can take a toll by heading to class each day to see if I'm really improving or not. Looks like I am good after a few weeks on projects to focus and to get a healthy lifestyle for me. And thus… *drrrrrrrr… bleep, boom* my training has been completed, a brief sigh. "that will do after doing the impossible things I would have achieved" I thought. And since I feel more worthy for using both shooters and chargers I might as well be accomplished… but I need a degree which takes a few years to do so. "That should do… I can face this in no time" I thought. I was about to leave the training room but an unfortunate encounter I saw, there was a goon stopping me from advancing. "Who are you?!" I said. With no avail to answer I was hit… and I blacked out…

I woke up… unexpectedly, feel way too jelly like… and a surange laying on the floor… and mother of all headaches. "Where was I taken?!" I thought. I didn't feel so good after all… no… I felt like. "You have entered greatly, Ms. Qureshi! You have entered a club where you are disqualified…" disqualified for what?! I thought… I couldn't speak properly. "Snitches get stitches if you end up telling us about that, we put you here for a reason" I couldn't say anything… my mouth was taped shut and my eye… "you only have one option… really, but it's best not to report to the authorities for this, and it requires you to do our bidding if you want your 5 year degree… join us" said the mysterious voice… and this is the part where I lost all my freewill because of this program. A 14 year old squid turned into something unexpected.

As the weeks went on… I wasn't myself anymore, I felt… brainwashed and part of my memories were being wiped from me as well as recognition. I don't know who I am anymore, but what I did remember… I was slowly becoming a monster, and my only task… was to assassinate. I acted out like a ghost, normal looking and then hunt down for tonight. I turned 17… and I still wasn't the same… and that is when the endless amount of hunting down whoever is on the hit list came to an end. "Kira… I ask if you track down this gentleman here, and make sure that gentlemen is terminated" I was silent. "Well what are you waiting for superior sniper, no is not an option for you… right, I planted a seed within your consciousness, that chip will remain growing, be sure to keep that hidden" and I continued. I felt… absolutely nothing… the pain… the emotions… my regrets… everything all trapped, and I am unable to recall, cause of that seed implanted to my back, if I don't do anything, they're just going to terminate me…

Later that night, on top of that parking lot building, where no one is allowed to enter. I do at least one job… to hunt down my target. "..." i charged my E-liter and I was about to do it… *boom* "did it do the trick" I thought… I checked… "I missed?!" I thought. It looked like I aimed dead straight to them but at the same time… that was me not wanting to do this anymore… but... "... where is my satisfying feeling of someone getting sniped? Did they catch you? Don't worry, I'll send them backup incase you miss again" the mysterious voice. As soon as I missed my snipe, I knew that at least one inkling would end up catching me even when im aware. I prepared to aim again and try not to miss, this time… "LOOK OUT" someone actually warned them but I didn't shoot, "no…" I thought. I knew that I'll end up getting caught from that. I heard the alarm going off... "Sh*t!" I said and I prepared to get away from here or else-

"A report? Was someone trying to take you out too?" "No time for this, we gotta track whoever pulled their e-liter" "*sigh* let's go" I can keep on running and running, unfortunately their boss has send in backup "how unfortunate… kira, very futile for you to get away, I ordered everyone to go over there and eliminate them… and I mean everyone" I was electrocuted and mindhived… instead of getting away… I don't have freewill to get away and lay there on the floor. "No boss… I shouldn't be… doing this!" I thought. I heard something outside "are those… investigators? facing off them…" I thought, I head outside, weak but still stable "kill them all" said the mysterious voices. with little to no control… I took aim… I had some freewill left of me before I go heartless. "Not… today…" I shouted. Instead of taking my targets down… I target them for my vengeance for what they've done to me. "What the- I don't remember sending back up to us" "are they actually…" as I hear them rambling. "Kira… you irresistible bitch! Turning your club against us" the mysterious voice yelled. "I didn't sign up… for your cruddy club of yours… you call this a club? That's manslaughter…" I said. "Consider my unsigned contract… terminated"... ''...you leave me no other choice, I ain't letting you off that quick… you know too much here, consider your life to be over" the mysterious voice deactivated, and everything around me my whole nervous system was starting to weaken. "Wow lady… you really f*cked up now" said one of the students and she throws her mini brush, it was a direct slash to my right shoulder. "AH!!" I crashed to the ground. "I was told for your termination and for your betrayal, looks like I have to splat you now," she said, she throws another one, I turned back. "GAH!!" It landed on the device on my back… that time it hurts now. No time to confront my enemy, all I did was turn back and attempt to crawl away. "It ends now-" an interruption occurred, the student received a lot of ink damage from that, it was my chance to bolt out of here.

I expect that they're all targeting me because not only am I wounded, but I'm easily a target for those predictors. The target that was after me was splatted… but it's still not over. My injuries have worsened… I collapsed to the ground because I was starting to feel faint, I tried to crawl away. I hear them approaching soon. "This is how my game should end…" I thought as I continued to crawl helplessly. I don't hear the mysterious voice anymore because of the attached device was damaged from that mini brush throw, and my freewill… was starting to return but I'm messed up the way everything happens in my life… will I be able to recall…? "Is this another one of those standard assassins?" "No, this one is injured… we can't let them get away for what they were trying to do with these targeted squids" ''my cod… I better have at least some strength left in me to capture them" I knew my life would have major consequences… when it really is… "Hey!!" I heard one of them. "Mam…" it was the paramedics. "Your going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay!! Don't panic!" I was attended… the last thing I would have remembered would have been the investigator, before I blacked out via an oxygen mask. I thought I was suffering from hallucinations but clearly I wasn't.

A few weeks later… my mind is all… clear. My body… my mind… I'm finally free. The truth about that is… I was in therapy for recalibrating and restore my memories. Clearly I don't remember anything that happens within the past several weeks. My unexpected acquaintance would have been "I see… has your memories been restored?" None other than Charles. "..." silence. "Not all your memories have been restored, do you not remember what happened a few weeks ago?" Charles questioned. "I… don't know…" I said. "Oh really" as charles was taking notes and then said. "Last thing I remember seeing you on sight, you were related to this… assassins group. Doctors did exam you and removed a device within your back, then again you were treated to therapy for your memory disorder." "Memory disorder?" I thought. "Do you have any loved ones? Your parents? Anyone that can talk to you" charles asked. "I… uhh…" no response. "*sigh* you need a year to start recalling… 6 weeks isn't enough for you, kira. That device being etched to you definitely messed your memories up. Whatever that is…" I stopped charles from explaining further.

"I remember… I felt that I was hivemind… and I wasn't the inkling who I was… I am not designed to be doing this" as I explained everything to charles. "Jesus… how long have you had that device" charles questioned. "3 years… they took everything from me… including my freewill" I said. "Is that all you can recall, kira?" Charles questioned. "I think so… it's not much…" I said. I'm in a shock of words, I find didn't have any emotion or anything rather than anxiety. "Thanks for all the evidence we need kira, even a bit of information helped out, will track them down to prevent anymore damage… especially you" as Charles explained. I was later sent back but which way is the way where I was. "Kira…? Are you still lost?" Charles questioned me. I remained silent. "It'll take a couple of months for you to rehabilitate the way you are, I'll send you to therapy" charles then escort me the right way.

2 years later… my memory disorder was gone, and I got myself a new life, with most of my memories regained thanks to a bunch of nurses, including my father. And here I am as a social worker helping out these squids who had their lives as rough as I could have. And with an awkward reunion inside of a reunion. But instead of being a social worker all the time, I actually resumed training after a whole 2 years with no motivation to continue. "I can already sense the feeling of hunting down… but not really, just like the mysterious forces that… resets. It's probably the refresh therapy" I thought. After enough target practice. "I just want to apologize to them after what I've done, how am I'm not feeling any guilt? Is there a reason why I should continue?" My thoughts were showering all over, and I was starting to feel the memories coming back at me, and a whole lot of physical pain.

I crashed and put down my E-liter down, the feeling of why I shouldn't be doing this anymore, not only is it going to affect my mental health but it's going to induce my changes if getting a ptsd. No movement… and not a sound. After about 15 minutes. "Uhh… kira? Are you gonna resume training" said sheldon and then he monologues "I got customers waiting at the ammo knight shop, if you want to let them in rather than to train alone?" "Who are they first?" I question. "Oh that? It's someone I'm familiar with them visiting everyday, odd enough to say they're my best customers" sheldon explained. "Let them in, I'll be fine on my own terms personally" I said. I then resumed on my own again, it happened again, I lost motivation again and I tried my hardest to act as if I was training, nothing is working, but with a bit of company. "...you really shouldn't continue if you don't have to, kira" I turned around after hearing the comment, it was Charles and his companions.

"Well this is odd to be seeing you in the same room when your feeling like a statue, kira" charles quoted. "...statue?" I said. "I thought you had enough therapy for your… personal issues" charles said. "It's not very much problematic anymore… thanks to social working with these squids, and a couple lessons" I said. It turned from a short talk, a couple greetings and actually training. *poke 2x, boom* "what can I do to continue my training… without being pulled back from the past?" I thought, aimlessly on focus, yet the distractions and ptsd are waning more than usual… that's because. "Bravo, kira braveling" said Zero. "I see… tap shots and warning shots, how long have you been doing this?" Spi questioned. About those two, they're not bad fellows, Spi was one of them, he maybe menacing at first but he has the wisest words, sometimes… if only I knew what spi is like, and zero is always cheerful… more than likely brave, at least he follows the objective. "Oh, that? I have been training throughout my life" I answered.  
"Oh… that's some top training, we're only a tri-squad and are recently climbing back at the start for our squad" zero explained. "How long?" I asked. "2 years, but even as a three person, were still outnumber by a quad squad" spi explained. "I see, but why do you continue?" I asked. "Oh that, getting to the top squads of all times, oh and try to participate in the next splatfest, which has a power system…" zero explained. "I thought no one is allowed to participate in a squad during splatfests?" I explained and I continue "I never got a chance to participate in rank battles, at least not while I need to finish my treatment. As for training, I not having the greatests motivation" "Hmmm… with my explanation a while back, that would have heavily affected your training, I was on the same boat as yours except with an awful history of having some of the worst matches. At least I wasn't into splatting anyone anymore" charles explaining a bit of his backstory.

To compare our tragic paths and our pain, not everyone would experience the light of day. But not everyone would suffer the same way we all suffered. "... I hope you gotten your rank back after all these unexpected matches and disconnects charles" I said. "Don't worry about that… I've already maintained my rank afterwards, and it did played off" charles quoted and continued "As for you, your situation was much more unexpected than mine, except being mindhived. Are you sure everything is normal for you?". Mindhived free and all… nothing much as changed after my treatment. "Yeah" I answered. "Kay…" as spi feel unconfident. "Were just making sure" said zero.

The day was coming to an end, and we all left the training area. I doubt that I'll run into a gang or a terrorist, and to learn from my mistakes… I'll make sure I'll remain on guard. Walking away with my E-liter scope. But… as I turned around. Seeing the Tri-Squad. And I began to think… if I would ask them a thing or two...

Fin


End file.
